


I Try To Give You Up, But I'm Addicted

by lisachan



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 2009-2010 Season, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: 23 settembre 2009, ore 23.00L'Inter ha appena battuto il Napoli per 3 a 1 nel corso della quinta giornata di Campionato.José sconta la squalifica osservando la sua corazzata abbattere la squadra avversaria dagli spalti.Finita la partita, però, squilla il telefono.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrBalkanophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Non vorrei dire minchiate galattiche, ma credo di aver cominciato a scrivere questa storia proprio la notte stessa del 23 settembre 2009. Se non quella notte lì, certamente non più tardi del giorno dopo. Per certo so che la responsabilità del tutto va alla Ary, con la quale chiacchierando dopo la partita si stabilì che a chiamare José al telefono quella sera (la cosa fu catturata dalle telecamere, non ce lo inventammo nemmeno XD) non poteva che essere stato Zlatan, per chiedere a José quando fosse l'aereo che l'avrebbe portato a Barcellona per stare con lui - incidentalmente, il giorno prima lo Zingaro si era infortunato a una caviglia durante una partita. [Cito la Ary](https://twitter.com/badreligionary/status/4324914371): nessun altro avrebbe potuto essere altrettanto petulante da fare una cosa simile XD Il che era una visione del mondo talmente, dello Zingaro, del Jobra e dell'universo tutto così calzante e on point che non avevo potuto esimermi dall'assorbirla come mia.  
> Fast forward a ieri, 24 febbraio 2017. Vale a dire otto anni e cinque mesi dopo. Succede una cosa ridicola per la quale mi tocca chiedere un favore al Def. Lui mi dice va bene, te lo faccio, ma tu ricambia con del pornoJobra.  
> E io, tipo, mioddio. Non avevo neanche idea di dove mettere le mani.  
> Poi ho ritrovato questa signorina. Ne esisteva solo una pagina, che non parlava di niente, erano solo sciocche chiacchiere al telefono. L'ho allargata un po'. Le ho dato una vaga ragione di esistere. Mi sono messa a parlare di scelte, di conseguenze, di certe cose che l'amore ti impone, ed è venuta fuori così, piccola e romantica e terribilmente nostalgica.  
> Volevo raccontare la sua storia, solo perché mi sembrava surreale, ecco XD  
> (Ri)Adattata per la quarta settimana del COW-T #7, M3, prompt "troppo tardi". Zlatan e José si sono arrivati in ritardo addosso tante volte, nella vita. Credo che finalmente siano riusciti ad allinearsi l'anno scorso. E' sempre una bella cosa quando accade :)

Il telefono squilla circa due secondi dopo il fischio che chiude le danze a San Siro. José è appena uscito dalla cabina all’interno della quale è rimasto segregato per tutta la durata della partita, e ha a malapena il tempo di salutare un conoscente intravisto in mezzo al pubblico che deve subito appartarsi, lontano dalle scale sulle quali i tifosi d’eccezione sfilano per raggiungere l’uscita, per rispondere alla chiamata. Numero privato.  
José solleva gli occhi al cielo.  
\- Zingaro, – comincia, accennando un saluto che non ha neanche il tempo di concludere.  
\- Dove cazzo sei. – sbotta Zlatan, e il ringhio nella sua voce è tanto potente che José ha come l’impressione di averlo lì a pochi centimetri, e non a più di mille chilometri di distanza, al di là del mare, in un’altra penisola.  
\- Potresti almeno fingere di chiedermelo, – sbotta, sospirando pesantemente.  
\- Non era una domanda, era un vaffanculo tra le righe, – risponde Zlatan, caustico, - Ma visto che non l’hai colto, te lo esplicito: vaffanculo.  
\- Zlatan… - sospira ancora José, passandosi una mano fra i capelli, - La partita è finita adesso.  
\- Avevi detto che avresti lasciato fare a Beppe! – ritorce l’altro, velenoso, - Non hai detto altro! “Lascio le ultime indicazioni prima dell’inizio della partita e poi prendo il primo volo per Barcellona, in due ore al massimo sono già da te”, così hai detto!  
\- Santo cielo, Zlatan, non potevo mollare la squadra prima della partita, te ne rendi conto o no?! Che discussione ridicola!  
\- Be’, ma l’hai detto tu!  
\- Pirla tu che mi hai creduto, scusami! – insiste José, e Zlatan ringhia ancora.  
\- Tu e le tue fottute ricadute in milanese del cazzo, – sbotta, - Io qui muoio di dolore e tu non ci sei. Stronzo!  
\- Muori di dolore! – lo prende in giro José, ridendo a bassa voce, - Oh, andiamo, cos’è, ti sei storto una caviglia?  
\- È una _distorsione_ alla caviglia! È una cosa seria, sto fuori due settimane!  
\- Ecco, appunto, ti sei storto la caviglia. Succede anche ai bambini di otto anni, sai?, e fanno molte meno lagne di te.  
Qualcosa cambia impercettibilmente non appena José chiude la frase, il silenzio di Zlatan, dall'altro capo del filo – dall'altro capo della sua vita, dalla Spagna, dalla _Spagna_ , Gesù, ogni tanto José ci pensa, è costretto a pensarci, e ci sta ancora male; non è uno di quei dolori dai quali si possa guarire, per quanto gli piaccia pensare a ste stesso come a qualcosa di impervio, come il diamante o il titanio, suona sempre come un tradimento, anche se non dovrebbe – si fa teso, nervoso.  
\- Va bene, - dice quindi, e la sua voce è cambiata in maniera così completa e totale da sembrare quella di un'altra persona, qualcuno che si trovava dentro di lui, fino a poco fa, ma al quale Zlatan aveva imposto redini resistenti, per mezzo delle quali riusciva a tenerlo nascosto. Zlatan ha sciolto le redini. È lo Zlatan più pericoloso. - Va benissimo. Tranquillo. Vai. Vai pure. Anzi, resta. Resta dove sei. Arrivederci.  
È la formalità improvvisa a dargli la misura esatta della rabbia di Zlatan. C'è chiaramente qualcosa dietro tutte queste lamentele, e questo qualcosa non può essere il dolore alla caviglia, e non può essere lo stop di due settimane.   
Non può essere, purtroppo, niente di risolvibile al telefono.  
\- Zlatan, - dice, ma è già tardi, Zlatan ha interrotto la conversazione. Uno scatto, e José resta solo col segnale sonoro della linea libera. Non una gran compagnia.  
Abbassa il cellulare, sospirando pesantemente. Lo fissa per qualche istante, chiedendosi se forse dovrebbe richiamarlo (sapendo che probabilmente dovrebbe). Si avventura verso lo spogliatoio, intenzionato a scambiare almeno quattro chiacchiere coi ragazzi. Qualche complimento, per lo meno. Se lo meritano. Per una volta.  
Lo fermano Davide e Mario, giacche e cappelli già indosso, che escono proprio mentre lui fa per entrare.  
\- Mister, - lo chiama Davide, sbattendo le palpebre, - Che ci fa ancora qui? Sono già andati via tutti.  
Tipico, pensa lui. E poi surreale, anche.  
\- Volevo solo—  
\- Era Zlatan, vero? – domanda Mario col solito candore borderline ebete che nel novanta percento dei casi lo trasforma in una creatura spaventosa in grado di leggere nel passato della gente e prevederne il futuro con una facilità imbarazzante. Certe volte José lo guarda e non ce la può fare, con lui. Se il non potercela fare potesse essere definito nei dizionari, ci sarebbe una foto di lui che tira una sberla sulla nuca di Mario, probabilmente.  
\- Mario, - prova paziente, - Fatti i fatti tuoi.  
\- Chiedevo solo, - risponde lui, scrollando le spalle, - Era lui, vero?  
\- Cosa te lo fa pensare?  
\- Chi altri sarebbe così petulante da chiamare in un momento del genere?   
Mario la fa semplice. Il dramma è che ha ragione.  
\- D'accordo, - concede José, - Era lui.  
\- E avete litigato, vero?  
\- Questo cosa te lo fa pensare?  
\- Questo lo capisco anch'io, Mister, - ride Davide, divertito, - Ha una faccia!  
\- Non ho nessuna faccia.  
\- No, no, ha proprio La Faccia, - José gli sente le maiuscole nella voce, - La Faccia da Zlatan.  
\- Una faccia di cazzo, - precisa Mario, annuendo.  
\- Ragazzini...! – sbotta José, stufo delle loro prese in giro.   
Mario e Davide ridono, e José sente una nota così genuinamente infantile e allegra nelle loro voci da non riuscire a imporsi la rabbia per un altro secondo. Sospira profondamente, liberandosene. Non capita così spesso di vederli così sereni. Può concedersi un po' di morbidezza, nei loro confronti.  
\- Stia tranquillo, - riprende Mario dopo qualche istante. Il suo sorriso è ancora sereno, di un'innocenza abbagliante. Il nucleo privato di Mario è così drammaticamente diverso da quello che tutti credono da dare un senso di vertigine ogni volta che si riesce a scorgerlo fra le asperità di quel suo carattere del cazzo. - Tanto si risolve tutto. Si risolve sempre tutto, fra voi due.  
\- Io non ne sarei così sicuro, - borbotta ostinatamente.  
Il sorriso di Mario si allarga.   
\- Io vi vedo di nuovo insieme, in una decina d'anni, - dice serenamente, - Magari non qui. Ma accadrà.  
\- A-ha, - José si finge annoiato. Finge che le parole di Mario non gli interessino, che non lo tocchino come invece fanno, - E come mai?  
\- Perché lui è una di quelle cose che quando prendi il vizio poi provi a mollare, ma non ci riesci, - spiega, riuscendo in qualche modo a metterla giù in maniera così sopraffina e precisa da lasciare José senza parole, - Mi sbaglio?  
No, non si sbaglia. Ma José si lancerebbe giù da un treno in colpa prima di dargli ragione - anche perché è convinto che avere troppe volte ragione faccia male, ai ragazzini come Mario; e già avere ragione una volta sarebbe una volta di troppo - per cui si limita a concludere la conversazione come già pregustava di fare da una decina abbondante di minuti, e cioè schiaffeggiandolo sulla nuca, con tutti i sentimenti.   
\- Sparite, - dice burbero. Ridendo, la sua spina nel fianco maggiore si allontana, trascinandosi dietro la spina nel fianco minore. José si sente subito libero di respirare meglio.  
Poi il telefono gli vibra in tasca. È un messaggio. È di Zlatan.  
"Allora," dice, José riesce a leggergli l'impazienza addosso anche in mezzo ai mille filtri della conversazione scritta a distanza, "Quando arrivi?"  
Risponde con un sorriso, "Dammi due ore."  
Se Zlatan è un vizio che fa fatica a mollare, può ben consolarsi pensando che valga lo stesso anche per lui.

*

\- Sei in ritardo, - gli fa notare Zlatan, apparendo alla porta con una caviglia fasciata e la faccia più scura che José ricordi di avergli mai visto addosso.  
\- Non posso darti torto, - ammette José, perché è vero, - Ho preso il primo aereo, non sono riuscito a trovarne uno che partisse prima.  
Zlatan fa schioccare la lingua e neanche risponde. Lascia aperta la porta e si incammina verso il salotto, zoppicando vistosamente. José non è sicuro che stia fingendo solo per farlo sentire in colpa. È ancora convinto che non sia questo il fulcro del problema, ma potrebbe realmente essere _uno dei_ problemi.  
\- C'è qualche possibilità di poter affrontare questa conversazione senza necessariamente cominciare a tirarci unghiate e morsi come gatti in calore?  
\- Mi vedi particolarmente in calore? – borbotta Zlatan, lasciandosi ricadere sul divano con uno sbuffo stanco.  
\- Effettivamente lo speravo, - sospira José. Si siede al suo fianco e allunga una mano a sfiorargli un ginocchio. - Zlatan, - dice conciliante, - Non voglio litigare.  
\- Non voglio neanche io, - risponde lui, - Non è _sempre_ colpa mia quando poi succede.  
\- D'accordo, ma stavolta forse potrebbe esserlo, che ne dici? – insiste lui, stringendo la presa sul suo ginocchio, - Al telefono, prima, _stavi_ facendo i capricci, Zlatan.  
Lo zingaro non risponde, il che è già un'ammissione di una certa rilevanza. Con quegli occhi così scuri piantati sul pavimento e quella faccia così scura tutta tendente verso il basso, resta immobile per qualche istante, prima di sospirare e rilassarsi contro lo schienale del divano.  
\- Zay, - dice piano, - Non sto bene.  
\- E questo lo vedo, - risponde José, paziente, - È una cosa grave?  
\- Non lo so, - ammette lui, scrollando appena le spalle, - È una cosa, per il momento. Ma si sta gonfiando.  
\- Ti va di parlarne?  
Zlatan si volta a guardarlo, gli occhi che si fanno liquidi, così espressivi nonostante le dimensioni ridotte.  
\- Zay, - chiede, improvvisamente molto più serio di quanto José non vorrebbe vederlo per continuare a sentirsi a proprio agio, - Ho sbagliato tutto?  
Gli si stringe il cuore in una morsa che lo lascia senza fiato per più di un solo istante. Non gli capita spesso di assistere a momenti come questo – i momenti di debolezza di Zlatan. Il mondo fuori sembra pensare che sia impossibile sentirsi così, per uomini come loro, e molto spesso è vero, le circostanze – la posizione, le responsabilità, le aspettative – glielo impediscono. Ma nelle situazioni giuste, quando puoi abbassare gli scudi e mostrarti nudo di fronte alle persone che ami, capita di lasciarsi andare. Alla confusione, al dolore, alle incertezze, ai dubbi che quando li lasci crescere come edera in un giardino diventano esistenziali.  
Forse è vero che, come per tutti i vizi, sarebbe molto più saggio lasciare andare Zlatan. Lasciarlo scorrere col tempo, con la corrente, col flusso della realtà che muta costantemente sotto i loro occhi.  
Il fatto è che gli piace essere il suo momento di scopertura. Il momento in cui Zlatan si concede di abbassare gli scudi. Forse è una sorta di dipendenza anche questa - ma è la sua, e José non si sente pronto a rinunciarvi.  
\- No, - gli risponde sospirando, - No, Zlatan, non hai sbagliato tutto. Probabilmente nella tua situazione avrei fatto la stessa cosa. Probabilmente finirò per farla, - aggiunge con un mezzo sorriso, - Quest'anno, l'anno dopo o quello dopo ancora. Hai scelto di cambiare e il cambiamento non è mai un errore di per sé.  
\- Non il cambiamento in generale, - dice Zlatan, senza sollevare lo sguardo, - Ma forse questo sì.  
José si morde l'interno di una guancia e si avvicina appena, sperando che Zlatan non rigetti la sua presenza come ogni tanto in passato gli è capitato di fare quando era molto nervoso o triste, allontanandosi impercettibilmente. Non lo fa, e José azzarda un bacio sul collo che non viene respinto.  
\- A certe cose uno fa meglio a non pensare, - dice.  
\- Certe cose come?  
\- Le decisioni già prese, - risponde, - Quelle irreversibili.  
È una parola pesante. Grava sulle spalle di entrambi. Potrebbero scegliere di combatterne il peso, fingersi novelli Atlante e sostenere l'intero cosmo sulle spalle. Scelgono invece di abbandonarsi, sdraiarsi sotto il cielo stellato dell'accettazione delle conseguenze delle loro scelte. Quando ti metti nella giusta prospettiva, sembra tutto inevitabile. Alle volte è un pensiero irritante. Molte altre volte, invece, è consolatorio, e a José sembra che sia di questo che Zlatan ha più bisogno adesso. Consolazione.  
Lo aiuta a distendersi. Spinge da parte la gamba acciaccata per non urtarla per sbaglio e si sistema fra le sue cosce, saggiandone la muscolatura possente sotto le dita. I pantaloni corti sono di un tessuto talmente sottile da risultare erotico al tatto, e José si china su di lui e cerca le sue labbra perché ha fame di lui, del suo sapore, ha bisogno di riconnettere e questo è il modo più semplice, oltre che il più piacevole.  
Zlatan è cedevole, sotto di lui. Non capita quasi mai.  
Si inarca sotto le sue mani, riceve i suoi baci con una passività che stupisce lui per primo. Si allontana per guardarlo negli occhi, come a chiedergli silenziosamente se sta bene, se è convinto, se gli vada davvero o se stia solo imboccando una scappatoia semplice per fuggire dal dialogo.  
Zlatan risponde con un sorriso minuscolo, e José, per ringraziarlo dello spettacolo, infila le mani sotto i suoi vestiti.  
Lo trova già teso, ardente per lui, e la cosa non lo meraviglia perché non c'è un motivo al mondo per cui dovrebbe. Ci ha pensato, ogni tanto, con paura, ha pensato all'eventualità che la distanza potesse spegnere quello che c'è fra loro, potesse annullarlo, ma la distanza è un concetto irrilevante quando sei abituato a vivere come se l'intero mondo fosse il tuo regno. Finché ami entro i confini del tuo spazio, ami qualcosa che ti è vicino. Se il tuo spazio è infinito, puoi amare qualsiasi cosa. Le più lontane con la stessa intensità delle più vicine.  
Zlatan piega le gambe e le afferra da sotto le ginocchia. Le spinge verso l'alto in un gesto pratico e allo stesso tempo così sensuale, così _invitante_ che José se ne sente come calamitato. Non gli si sta semplicemente offrendo, si sta _esponendo_ per lui, e questo dice tanto di come di sente. Di quanto sta male. Di quanto bisogno ha di lui.  
Gli affonda dentro senza preparazione, senza pensieri, senza paura, perché sa che Zlatan lo vuole, che è pronto, che può prenderlo. Lo sente inarcarsi sotto le mani, poi gemere appena. Il suo nome gli trema sulle labbra. È il suono più piacevole che José abbia mai sentito.  
Si spinge con forza dentro di lui, avanti e indietro come la marea. Lo sovrasta, lo travolge, Zlatan si inabissa - si lascia sommergere. Cede come sabbia bagnata sotto il suo peso. E poi si scioglie, diventa liquido, tutto il suo essere, la sua essenza profonda, si concentra nel suo orgasmo, che si riversa fuori dal suo corpo in schizzi caldi, impazienti, quasi nervosi. Gli sporcano la camicia – a lui non importa. Zlatan lo avvolge, contrae i muscoli attorno alla sua erezione pulsante, gli succhia via l'orgasmo da dentro evocandolo come durante un rituale mistico.  
In fondo, pensa poco lucidamente José mentre si riversa dentro di lui e poi gli si abbatte addosso, fare l'amore non è che questo. Un rituale mistico. L'evocazione di qualcosa di atavico e profondo, un demone millenario, che vive nei corpi di tutti, con cui tutti devono fare i conti e venire a patti, prima o poi.  
Questo tipo di amore lo senti una sola volta nella vita. Non lo scegli, è lui che sceglie te. Ti si attacca addosso, come un'infezione, come una maledizione.  
Non è un vizio, è un sacramento.  
Non è per paura dell'astinenza che non riesci a separartene, ma per vocazione. Per fede.  
Zlatan si concede una risatina. José sa che non sta ancora bene, ma il fatto che si sia rilassato abbastanza da cominciare a passare pigramente le dita fra i suoi capelli gli lascia intendere che stanno percorrendo la strada giusta. Se non verso la felicità, verso la cosa più simile che possano ottenere considerate le loro circostanze.  
\- Meglio? – gli chiede.  
Zlatan annuisce.  
\- I capelli, - dice, - Stanno diventando più lunghi.  
C’è un’ombra di familiarità, di intimità condivisa, in quelle parole, che vale più del sesso, più di qualsiasi orgasmo.  
\- Li sto facendo crescere, - risponde José, - Voglio essere bellissimo quando vinceremo la Champions.  
Zlatan scoppia a ridere, gettando indietro il capo. Quella sua risata sgraziata da belva selvaggia.  
\- Ma taci un po’, - dice. La risata tonante si spegne nell’eco di una risatina più sottile.  
José ne sorride con la tenerezza di un padre – il che gli ricorda i suoi ragazzini a Milano.  
\- Sai cosa pensa Mario? – dice, sistemandosi meglio contro di lui.  
Zlatan non lo sa. E José sa che muore dalla voglia di sentirselo dire. 


End file.
